


The Privileges of a Free Man

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd enjoys being a free man again, and being back with his fiancee--who still loves everything she used to. Do heed the notes and warnings at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Privileges of a Free Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I promise every single thing here is consensual and *very* wanted, but if you are sensitive to violence against women, you might wanna skip this one. Ladd and Lua are... weird, and Lua's death wish is in full swing. 
> 
> This takes place right after 1935-A, by the way.

It was good to be a free man again, Ladd Russo thought.

He’d spent the day with Graham and Lua and even stopped by Firo’s casino—not bad for his first day out of the clink. Granted, he could’ve done without the appearances of a certain redhead and that prissy, cheating brat, and he maybe shouldn’t have caused quite so much mayhem in his friend’s casino, but other than that, a satisfying day.

Now he was in the hotel room where Lua was staying, the two of them sitting on the bed. He had his arm around her, and that made up for anything that had gone wrong earlier.

Currently, Graham was there, too. Which was fair—turned out he was the one paying for the room, though he was staying somewhere else. And besides, Ladd had missed his friend’s chatter. But when Lua’s hand drifted to his knee, he found that he was ready for a little peace and quiet.

“Hey, kid,” he said, with a wink at Graham, “scram.”

Graham, who had been mid-monologue, looked down at Ladd from where he stood on top of the armchair, his face spreading into a knowing grin. “Well, now, what kind of story is this?” he mused aloud. “Is this a happy story, that Boss Ladd and his fiancée get to spend some time together after such a long time apart? Or is it a lonely story for me, that they’re kicking me out? Maybe it’s both! What do you think, Sha—oh, he went home. What do you think, Boss L—”

Ladd silenced him with a well-aimed pillow, thrown with enough force to lodge in Graham’s mouth and knock him and the chair backwards with a clatter. Sprawled out on the ground, the floor lamp teetering over him, Graham pulled the pillow out of his mouth and promptly burst into laughter.

“I think I’m being told to shut up and go find different story to tell!” he crowed.

“You sure are.”

“Then your wish is my command, Boss Ladd!”

He pulled himself to his feet and hoisted his wrench over his shoulder, grinning peerlessly at the two of them. “I will see you two later,” he said, saluting, and departed.

Ladd watched the door shut and then turned to his fiancée, who was smiling. She hadn’t taken her hand off his knee.

“Alone at last,” he cooed, and pulled her into a kiss. She leaned into it, her lips soft and receptive, and god, had he missed this. He didn’t want to stop kissing her.

But she pulled back softly, tracing the lapels of his suit and looking up at him through her long lashes.

“Now would be the perfect time for you to kill me,” she whispered, a smile still playing at the corners of her lips. The suggestion sent an eager thrill through Ladd, and he pressed his lips to hers again, this time nipping at her lower lip and feeling her shiver in his arms.

“Wouldn’t that make a nice celebration?” he said in a low, sexual growl against her jaw. “After all these years when all I could do was dream about you, the day I finally see you again, I wrap my hand around your throat and slowly, _s-l-o-w-l-y_ strangle the life out of you, and then just before the light fades from your eyes, I give your throat one last gigantic squeeze and feel your neck snap and your hot blood spurt all over us both before you start going cold!”

Lua flushed, shivering again in Ladd’s grasp and lifting her chin subconsciously to bare her neck to him. God, it was tempting. Her throat was so smooth and delicate that he wanted to sink his teeth into it, and she would have welcomed it. She _was_ welcoming it: her hand at the small of his back tugged him closer, and the desire in her eyes was palpable.

But that only made her frustration when he made himself pull back all the more exquisite.

“That old spoilsport Who would turn me in,” he said matter-of-factly. “And then it would be right back to prison for me.”

Lua’s brow furrowed for a moment. “Was it terrible?” she asked in her quiet voice.

“What, prison? Nah.” Ladd shook his head, a nostalgic smile coming to his face. “Nah, it wasn’t that bad at all. Decent food. Plenty of people who know they could die at any minute. That’s what I liked about Firo, you know that? First day he got to Alcatraz, he was as skittish as a whipped dog. That’s the kind of eyes I like. Nah, prison wasn’t that bad at all, except for not getting to see you.” He nipped her jawbone.

She snaked a hand over his shoulder, pulling him close, and murmured into his ear, “Then why not just kill me and go back?”

“Because Huey Laforet broke out, and I still need to kill that guy.” Now Ladd’s grin turned bitter as he remembered the smug-faced Immortal. He flexed his fingers, imagining a chance to strangle _that_ bastard, or putting a shotgun to his forehead and blowing his head off. “I don’t give a damn whether Firo says there’s only one way to kill an Immortal, I’m gonna track that bastard down and I’m gonna make him die for good. He’s _way_ too convinced that he won’t die for me to even consider killing you before I get to him.”

“I see.”

Disappointment pulled Lua’s mouth into a pout, and Ladd laughed and gave her a quick noogie.

“Jealous, Lua?” he asked. The look in her eyes answered his question, and he lowered his hand to her neck and slowly dragged his thumb up the ridges at the front of her throat to reassure her of his love. She caught her breath, lifting her chin once more and dropping her shoulders, presenting her throat to him as much as possible. But Ladd only kept tracing her skin with a single finger.

“Don’t worry, my rare little treasure. There’s still no one in this world I want to kill as much as you. God, I wish I could get on top of you right now and drag a knife across your throat and watch every single little change of your face, every flinch of pain and desire growing weak as you bleed out onto these pretty white sheets.”

“Ladd,” she whimpered, leaning towards him again, gasping when he pulled his hand back for a second and sighing her relief when it returned. Her breath was coming heavily, and she opened her eyes. “I know you won’t do it,” she said, sadness in her voice. “I know you won’t actually kill me here, Ladd.”

“Ha _ha_!” With a bark of a laugh, he sank his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull and yanked on it, hard. She winced with a tiny noise at the back of her throat. “Trying to provoke me, are you? Trying to pretend you think there’s no way you can die here? You know me too well.”

Lua sat, neck craned back obediently, making no effort to move away from the grip he had on her hair. Her lower lip trembled with the mixture of pain and desire that he loved.

“But I know you just as well, Lua. You can’t trick me; I know there’s no one in the world who wants to die as much as you do.”

He gave her head a rough shake by the hair, and then half-pulled, half-pushed her off the bed without letting go. She looked up at him and he raised one eyebrow, but the desire had not left her face. So he bared his teeth like a predator and dragged her head towards the growing bulge at his crotch.

“All yours.”

He kept a grip on her hair as she opened his fly and took out his cock. It was half-hard already, because how could it not be, when it was handled by such a pretty fiancée who wanted so badly to die by his hand? With lips and tongue, she began coaxing him into a full hard-on, and he groaned.

“Fuck, yes,” he pushed out through gritted teeth. “I missed this.”

The feeling of her mouth on him, the sight of her downcast eyes and her hands folded neatly in her lap as she worked away at him. It was enough to drive any man wild. “God—” he grunted as she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, and then almost shouted when she reached the head and opened her mouth wide to take his whole length into her throat. “ _Fuck_ , Lua, yes—”

Her breath came fast through her nose, and he could feel her tight throat struggling to accommodate him. Still holding tight to her hair, he pulled her back slightly before pushing her mouth down his cock once more and leering down at her when she gagged.

“Choke on it,” he ordered, knowing it was what she wanted to do. Her throat constricted around him, trying to push him out, and he gave another groan. “ _Ungh_ , Lua—!”

She pulled back just enough to glance up at him, a faint smile of longing in her eyes. “Ladd…”

With a vicious grin, he pushed her back down onto his cock, loving the way she gasped. “That’s right, Lua. Just keep taking it. Take it until you choke.”

She answered the encouragement with a renewed vigor, moving along his cock almost faster than he could push her. Now he was breathing roughly, too, nearly overcome by sensation and the sight of his lovely fiancée and—

“Whoops!”

He stopped himself short just in time and shoved Lua back, releasing her hair and taking a few deep breaths to get a hold of himself.

“Getting a little too worked up there. That’s not even the main course!” He gave his over-eager dick a light, sporting slap and then kicked his way out of his pants.

Lua sat back, coughing a few times and massaging her throat. When she’d caught her breath, she raised her eyes and smiled back at him. “The main course?” she asked quietly.

Ladd crooked a finger at her, and she stood to face him. He reached up to put a hand on her throat.

“Oh, Ladd,” she murmured, blushing and closing her eyes.

He clenched his hand around her throat. “Get on the bed,” he said, and yanked her down next to him. “Oh, it would be _so easy_ to crush your windpipe…”

She arched, but instead of carrying out the threat, he pushed his false hand up under her skirt and tore through her underwear. He ran the metal fingers over her exposed pussy; they were wet when he drew the hand back out to look at it.

“ _This_ is what really gets you hot, isn’t it?” he asked, tightening his grip on her throat. He meant the strangulation, and she knew it; she gave a feverish nod and lay still, her eyes averted and a flush on her face.

Without removing his hand from her neck, he got on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. Then, digging his thumb into the soft spot beneath her jaw, he pushed into her with a grunt.

She answered with a sigh of desire and wrapped languid arms around him as he began to move. Ladd growled with pleasure at the familiarity of her body and her reactions. Lua was quiet, as she always was, a contrast to the steady litany of groans and swears that he emitted as he thrust into her. But her breath kept hitching, and no one who saw the look on her face could have mistaken it for anything other than lust. It was the most beautiful thing Ladd had ever seen. He choked her and he fucked her just the way she always liked it until finally she gasped out “Ah—ah—ah— _Ladd_ …” and her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp.

Ladd stilled and relaxed his grip on her throat; her muscles were pulsing around his cock with her orgasm but he hardly noticed, too enthralled by her gorgeous, unconscious form. She would look like this when he killed her someday: the same faint smile on her lips, maybe the same marks on her neck, maybe some blood. God, it would be incredible. For now, though—

He released her throat entirely and patted her cheek with the back of his hand lightly. “Lua, my angel, wake up.”

She stirred, slowly coming back into herself.

“Not yet, my love,” he murmured.

She nodded, distantly, and stroked his back. She was still wearing that beautiful, blissful smile.

“Mind if I finish up?” he asked, and rather than nod her permission, Lua rolled her hips up to meet him just once. It only took a few more solid thrusts before his climax burst over him with all the force of a train. Then, panting or laughing, he let his arms and knees give out and lay flat on top of his beautiful fiancée. Her arms wrapped protectively around him, and with one hand, she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

A few hazy minutes later, he groaned and ran his hand up her body. “God, Lua—” He sank his teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder, just once, just to feel her flinch and then relax with acceptance, and then he kissed the same spot. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Ladd,” she whispered, voice hoarse, her smile dazzling.

She would still be hoarse tomorrow, and she’d need to wear a turtleneck to hide the marks on her throat, and every time he looked at her he’d remember the way she let him bruise her and everything she wanted from him someday—and god, _god_ , it was so good to be a free man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, there's a nearby parallel universe in which Graham stuck around, 'cause I'm not opposed to that, but that's just a lot more ridiculous dialogue than I'm willing to write.


End file.
